Magic Binding of the Highest Order
by dumblemumble
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are thought to be missing for more than a month. When he comes back to save the day, there are a few surprises for the good people of the Royal Court. What would've happened if Merlin had found a way to stop Morgana instead of poisoning her. Binding magic seemed dangerous but better than murder any day. Reveal fic. Adult situations...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This is something that was taking up space on my hard drive. Before I lost it, I thought I should put it up!**

**Enjoy :D !**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Merlin. If I did, he'd be locked in my basement... and I wouldn't be writing about what I want to do with him ;)**

"..thyme, rosemary. What else am I forgetting?" The worried warlock wrecked his brain for the last herb in his head before he left for Camelot.

"Your dignity, pride and oh wait... loyalty to your own kind" Morgana bit back as per usual. She had her hand on Aithusa and was content with stroking the scales that were beginning to form on the young dragons skin.

Merlin ignored her comment as he looked for the remaining herb. The witch simply observed his slim hips as he stuffed all of his ingredients into a sack and wondered how complex his so called 'plans' ran. He was always going on about them and she had to wonder if last night was part of it too.

"Are you ready?" he asked as stone cold serious as he pulled the sack onto his back and held out his hand. She knew she should be fighting him more but she didn't want a repeat of what happened this morning. She could barely levitate a cup with her magic before this morning, now she couldn't even touch it with her magic.

The familiar tug from her naval kept her from her thoughts as they reappeared in the throne room.. Wait, what? _The throne room?_

"I'm sorry" the dark haired man said before raising his hand and stilling members of the court huddled in a defensive strike around the King in that moment with his hand still attached to Morgana.

Morgana looked at the scene before her and she felt her blood boil at the man at the centre of this group. Uther Pendragon looked absolutely furious with the sudden intrusion and that stayed frozen on his face as were all the expressions on the people's faces. Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, all the Knights of Arthur's personal guards looked shocked and frozen with their gazes set on Merlin.

The man that was looked upon then took to scanning the room as if looking for something. He muttered against walls and waved his hands over objects.

"Will they remember us?" Morgana asked stalking towards them venomously. She realised something was pulling against her dress. The witch looked back to see Aithusa holding on to the train of her dress.

"Well, the last time I did this spell it was on Gwaine and he didn't remember a thing afterward. It might've been the spell or the fact that he was so drunk he tried to feel a barstool up thinking it was a woman", the warlock barely acknowledged what he was saying as his sole attention was on the doors and windows of the room, barracading them in. He turned to glance at Morgana when he felt anger spilling out of his lips.

"Why is he here?" he spluttered pointing directly at Aithusa, whom Morgana had snuggled into her bosom.

"He stowed away on my dress" she said disregarding the warlock once more. She was quite taken by the young dragon ever since that fateful night and always smiled when he said the word 'Mama' at her.

"How could you Morgana? Do you not realise that he is one of the only two dragons alive today? Do you understand why bringing him to the very room of hate for everything magic in Camelot is dangerous?" Merlin had to put a simmer on his pot of boiling rage for the raven-haired goddess.

"Could you please just shut up already and 'Save Camelot' or whatever you came to do so we don't have to be in the presence of him" she sneered the last word at her father before she walked closer to the gray haired man.

Merlin could be heard going back to the mutterings he had been doing to the walls trying to find the centre of this enchantment.

Morgana reached no less than a foot before Uther before turning to the prize in her hands and whispering "When you mature, my darling, you will have the pleasure of using your grandfather's bones as toothpicks. Yes, you will" she said as if talking to a baby and she got her sweet reply of 'Mama"

Merlin turned back and shouted "Aithusa, do not listen to her"

"Aithusa is smart, he will see that this ignorant man has ruled for far too long and will succumb to his primal desire to eat Uther" she coddled him further with little scratches behind his ear.

"I am the Dragon Lord here, he will do as I say and I said "NO"" he all but shouted the last word. The onlookers may have looked the same to Merlin and Morgana but their minds were racing with so many questions as they saw the friends whom they thought went missing.

"Well, aren't we a little grumpy this morning" Morgana bitchily said as she made to stand and look at all the knights in turn.

Merlin turned back to his mutterings when he looked at the table "This looks new"

He made to stand on the old oak table. It didn't wobble or even creak at the man's weight upon it. He muttered a spell and as he stomped his foot on it it came crashing down.

"...Obiously not made of magic..." he continued muttering to himself.

"Merlin, you're starting to sound like a mad man" the sorceress stated in a bored voice.

"Well than be of some use and HELP ME!" He had been holding back so much anger since this morning and as expected the candles in the chandelier above them flared for a few seconds before Merlin waved them off.

Morgana didn't even turn when this happened and stood directly infront of her half-brother, Arthur. "I don't understand your loyalty to this man whose made your life a living hell for the past two years"

"Yes, I would assume you didn't know anything about loyalty or friendship what with trying to murder everybody in Camelot and all" Merlin stared at a spot directly beneath the chandelier as a red light was cast upon it.

Morgana had ignored that comment as she did alot of his comments.

The warlock had blew the few bricks surrounding the light away and directly beneath it started a screeching that had everyone mobile cover their ears.

Merlin's jacket and shirt were taken off without another moment of hesitation and held to contain the noisy bugger and it muffled the surprisingly loud sound. Little did he know that he had exposed the crowd of hickeys on his back and neck to the entire court.

"What was that vile thing?" the green eyed lady asked. Merlin retrieved the herbs he had packed earlier and now was shedding them on the centre of evil magic before him.

"Your sister's creation, now come here I need your help" Merlin seemed so short on his rope of tolerance and he had just blown a few times before.

Morgana simply made to snatch Uther's crown when Merlin screamed with a fury no one in the court had seen before "MORGANA, NOW!"

She simply stopped, turned and walked casually toward him and placed the small dragon down before him. "Now give me your foot"

As Morgana complied, Merlin sighed with annoyance, "Where are your shoes?"

"We were in a rush to get here, I didn't have time"

"Oh, but you had time to insult my neckerchief"

"What are you, still a child?" He placed her foot at one edge of the shirt/jacket and the other one on another edge. to balance herself she instnctively reached out and held his shoulder. He looked up "You steady?"

Morgana had to stop herself from simply gawking at the intensity of his cobalt eyes. "Just get up and lets get this over with"

He didn't have to be told twice to rise and have Morgana staring straight at his chest. He held his palms up waiting for her to grasp his forearms as he did hers.

"Remember that you need to pay this your absolute attention as if you stop at least once the pixies will attack. Just keep your focus on me" He nodded once at her and nothing he said pricked her out of her boredom.

**Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. **He said and at that the ground shook. His eyes turned gold as did Morgana's. They stayed locked into each others as a first wave of reverberating sound shook through the walls of Camelot.

There was a screeching that could be heard moving closer and closer to the couple.

**Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane **They shook the ground a bit harder as they shouted it.

**Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane **Piles of pixies found their way through the windows albeit much quietly.****

Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane Another ring of sound echoed through the city as the spell reahed to all corners of the castle walls.****

Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane They said with more conviction as Morgana seemed to not being in such a close proximity to the pixies****

Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane They rampantly clung to the walls and although quiet wrecked havoc on the upholstery.  
**  
Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane **They turned to sleep.  
**  
Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. **They started to fade in colour.  
**  
Abas ocus bithe, Duthectad bithlane.** They turned to simple ash.  
**  
Abas ocus bithe Duthectad bithl-" **The witch fell faint.**  
**  
Merlin, the only awake and moving person in the room caught her mid-fall. As he held her in his arms, his eyes were immediately drawn to her pale, exposed neck. It was what was on his mind for the past few weeks. During their constant arguments, all she had to do was look away in anger and her creamy skin was there for him to ogle. He had the pleasure last night of having access to this piece of art, but he didn't mark it. No he could never taint such beauty. That's why while his body had carried all the marks of last night, she didn't have a single blemish.

He shook himself out of where his thoughts were taking him. That was dangerous territory because he couldn't talk to her about what last night meant.

Summoning the last of his remaining magic, he summoned a chair and lay her in it gently. He had to look away before his mind dissected every image of last night. He looked once again at the frozen knights looking ready for war with the expressions on their face and he again regretted his decision to leave the castle with Morgana. His friends and family was what he had given up and what for? For a woman who'd tried to kill every single one of them.

He sighed before slowly feeling magic seem through his fingers in the tiniest amounts he had felt over the past month. His entire life, he had had that feeling of magic, as natural as every breath he took simmer through his veins taking on the norm. He had no idea it was there until he couldn't feel it anymore.

The dark sorcerer got thrown out of his jumbled thoughts when Aithusa appeared beside him with his shirt between his teeth. Merlin smiled before taking the offered garment and petting what had become a good friend over the past month.

"Looks like we need to be getting home soon, you look like you might keep shedding "

Merlin then turned to start cleaning up his catastrophic mess. With the remaining magic he wielded shattered glass to it's previous positions and summoning a broom he got to work. The sorcerer could feel his hold on the door start to slip but he knew that was no problem. With the force of that spell, there wouldn't be much people awake, they'd be knocked out but not exactly turned to ash.

The frozen members of court could not believe this sorcerer before them. Going from the hero of the day, to the cleaner. It looked like he seemed to be used to this as he was muttering under his breath about the poor prior cleaning of the throne room.

A plate of food was summoned in front of Morgana as Merlin was slowly done. It would've been faster had he not exerted himself with that sleeping spell, but some magic help was better than none at all.

He walked to her and softly placed both hands on her neck, trailing one down before resting between her breasts muttering under his breath. After the day that the onlookers have just had, this was one of the biggest surprises of the day. Merlin, who blushed 11 shades of red when he was teased to like Gwen, was now feeling a woman with no shame at all. No, it was no ordinary day for Camelot.

There seemed to be a glow that was attached to both of their chests.

Morgana awoke with a start gasping for breath as her eyes changed colour a few times before settling on it's deep green. Merlin kept his hands steady as she came to herself. Once she had her bearings on, she slapped his hands away.

"Be careful where you lay those things. I might be your prisoner, but I am still a lady" Morgana snarkily said, "A queen to be more accurate"

If he was supposed to look embarrassed, he wasn't. Merlin scoffed before distancing himself from her and shoving the plate of food before her. "Believe me, I've laid my hands on them once before and it's never happening again. No matter how hard you beg" he said, uncharacteristically cold and harsh for our beloved Merlin.

Morgana was now the one being embarrassed as she fought the blush creeping up her neck by scoffing in an attempt to cover it up.

"And may I remind you why we are not living in Camelot?" he asked again with that cold demeanour. "Someone.. I'm not saying who... decided that living as a lady of the court wasn't good enough. She didn't think that she could use her position to help magic folk become accepted once more. No, instead, she wanted to kill everyone innocent and guilty alike. Now because of that Uther hates magic more than anything, so living in the castle where you can't control my magic is not an option."

"Everyone is guilty for accepting it laying down-" she started off, with something that had always been the point of their arguing.

"And don't make me laugh with your whole prisoner charade, Morgana. I'm as much chained to your magic as you are to mine, so if it were someone who were the prisoner it's me "

Morgana scoffed as the embarrassment faded and anger quickly took its place.

"Do you think I want to live away from my family and friends? Do you think I enjoy everyday thinking that I chose-"

"What about me?" Morgana screamed at him. Now she had risen from her seat and Aithusa had taken his side behind a far off table.

"I found out my father had been trying to extinct my kind... my own sister. My brother" she turned to point Arthur out, "was trying to kill my blood sister, what do you think I made of that?" Morgana fought to keep herself in check. She did not need to shed tears, especially here.

Merlin had a reply at the tip of his tongue but he bit it down. Especially after seeing the tears form in her eyes. This was one of the ways their fights ended. Or she'd throw something at him. Either way, he'd change the subject.

They remained silent as Morgana while battling her emotions thought this meant a win for her and Merlin tried not to make her cry. His heart would soften every time she played this card and he hated it. So he played it off as his disinterest in discussing this further.

"Just eat so we can hurry and get out of here" Merlin said before turning to the knights again.

After Morgana had regained her strength and they had left, almost as if nothing were out of place. The royal court came to life. But still frozen somewhat in the shock of what had just transpired in front of their eyes.

**Review... pwetty please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys!**

**Hope the middle of the year isn't killing you as much as it is me.**

**Here's Chapter 2: ENJOY!**

**SIDENOTE: The reason they can't be in Camelot is because she can't weild her magic properly meaning she has unexpected outbursts. They can't take the risk of being caught by Uther**

-8-

_The day of said Soul Binding_

"So are you certain there is no other way other than killing her ?" Merlin asked the Great Dragon. Merlin had sacrificed a lot to save Camelot, Freya, Balinor he wasn't going to another. Especially not by killing them himself.

"The curse lives and dies with the person's soul.. In this case the witch's magic. As long as she has her soul intact with her body, there is absolutely no way of killing the curse"

Like a light had gone off, Merlin's face turned contemplative.

"Thanks" he said before running off toward Gaius' chambers. If there was a chance, even a little one, that was the one he would take.

"You want to what?"Gaius exclaimed hoping that his hearing was failing him because he did not just hear that Merlin wanted to bind his soul to Morgana.

"Listen, it's the only way. This way when we have each other's soul together, it will no longer become Morgana's soul but half, which essentially breaks the spell. See here, the curse is placed on an individual's body and soul. It cannot function without the other, this is the perfect plan. When our souls are bound, we can then meld our magic into one to properly use it. There hope for her being good"

"And also hope for your soul to rotten" Gaius pleaded with him.

"If that's what it takes to save Morgana, then I'll do it"

Gaius had seen this look many a time upon his face. There would be no stopping this boy.

-8-

_After the throne room incident_

A clatter of metal hit the sodden oak table, cutting into its fine handicraft. But none of those who thought something against it would ever speak up about it. Especially Arthur's new manservant- The 6th one in 2 months was cowering behind the big blonde man trying to calm his nerves enough to get the blonde man child out of his chain mail.

"What's so hard about undoing this?" Arthur asked after the servants 3rd attempt at calming his nervous hands.

"Noth- No,uhm - Nothing at all, your highness" the timid man whispered out. He had the tenacity of a mouse and that made Arthur even angrier. His mood had been foul all month. The knights knew to stand out of his way but this poor man had no choice at all but to be in this sour man's presence.

"Just leave it and go" Arthur bit out.

His manservant hightailed it out of there faster before you could say uncle.

Arthur had been in this foul mood for a whole month. He had been searching for his manservant and - recently found out half-sister - for the month previously. But with an order from Uther, he was banned from exiting the palace walls after that fateful day when the royal court learnt what they did.

Merlin was a sorcerer.

He was a sorcerer, Dragon Lord and was one of the most powerful beings he had ever witnessed in his life. The blonde prince had faced magic many times in the past, but never like that. Never in such a pure, unadulterated way. Merlin was that powerful being but still somehow the same.

This huge revelation had ran Arthur through the most confusing emotions of his life. Instead of feeling hate and spite for the man who had gained his trust just to fool him into thinking he was nothing but a manservant, Arthur felt hurt. The crown prince of Camelot felt emotionally hurt by this man that he had never suspected of anything but plain goodness. He felt hurt because he then realised that he had trusted this man with his life on countless occasions, shared his fears and vulnerabilities. But somehow, he couldn't even trust Arthur with this piece of information that he knew should somehow be turning his opinion of Merlin, but didn't.

Arthur had known, he didn't know from exactly when, that Merlin would never betray him. Even if the roles were reversed by some sick twist of fate and Merlin had become the crown Prince and Arthur had become the manservant, Merlin would remain loyal to him no matter what. He still believed it now that he knows about his dark-haired friend being what he is. The fact that he was a sorcerer was something that didn't make him fear Merlin, nor hate him like he knew it should. If anything he was angry at himself for not feeling these things.

When his father set out a bounty for his friend's head, he protested until he could reason with his father. Merlin had saved Camelot, he deserved some reward. His reward would be his head, as a knight of Camelot's pride wouldn't allow anything less. It took a long time, but Uther submitted and swore all those in that room to secrecy.

He tried to reason that he was just paying Merlin back for saving his life. Before him and Morgana had arrived, he was almost giving up. He hated to think what would happened had they not arrived. It made him think back to all those times he had missed death by an inch and Merlin had always been present. He wondered if there were some connection too. He couldn't let his friend be killed.

But he couldn't bring himself to hunt Merlin down either, he would be betraying his father. He had already betrayed himself and Camelot with these feelings of loyalty to the servant, he didn't want to betray his father.

This is something he shouldn't be thinking about. His father was Morgana's father. He had unknowingly grown up with his sister. That day brought forth a can of worms he would've rather had remained closed...

He needed a drink, before he could go down this road again for the umpteenth time that month...

"OOIII!" he summoned a guard outside his chambers that his father had placed on him, "Get somebody to get me a drink, will you?"

-8-

_The day before the pixies_

"_Fructum_" Morgana whispered at the water in the basin. She willed all the power that she thought she could possess but nothing came through.

"Think to the tingling you get in your fingers when you accidentally sprout this spell" Merlin whispered from beside her, his breath touching her in a way it shouldn't be touching her. She turned and glared at the man for about the 17th time that day. It wasn't because this type of failure was grating on her nerves, she had come accustomed to the fact that she wouldn't be able to ever wield her and Merlin's magic ever. She was glaring because this sort of tingling was starting to feel good. She thought it was a bit annoying that every time he spoke close to her she felt an odd tingling up her spine. Now she secretly enjoyed it and she couldn't help but hate the object of these feelings.

"I am TRYING!" Morgana shouted at him, starting to walk away. But Merlin kept a hold on her arm. "Please Morgana, just one more time" he said so incredibly Merlin-like that she felt a bit of warmth spread across her belly and she hated it. She wanted to ring this feeling by its neck.

The raven haired witch could not help but stop to take his outstretched hand. She closed her eyes and felt that tingle, it felt like that magical tingle but sadly without the literal spark in her hands. She had been starting to feel this ever since she took his stupid neckerchief and refused to give it back. His delectable adam's apple bobbed while he was speaking and she couldn't help but have her eyes drawn to the innocent action. Without the material wrapped around his neck, she could see how broad his shoulders were and she could see the beginnings of his collarbones. That was just two weeks ago and the pictures that she had of him became more and more x rated.

This would end today. She pulled her hand free. "Merlin" she said while eying him suspiciously.

"Morgana, I want to end this as badly as you do, but we haven't had any improvement for awhile and I'm afraid that only I will be able to share our power"

"Oh, like you aren't happy that I can't use my magic, I know you're dancing inside. You can stop the facade of the caring soul binding counterpart" she once again accused, before stalking of toward the house that they had come to share for the past month.

"MORGANA" he called after before breaking into a run. She had enough of his stupid demands and was sprinting like she had never done before while playing with Arthur as a child. She ran like a wild animal through the woods and she coveted more of the crisp wind whipping past her face. In between her pants, she wondered why she hadn't done this before, it felt really good.

Then a cry worthy pain cut through her heart stopped her.

_That's why_ she said before tripping over a large log.

The pain seemed to lessen with every step she heard Merlin take toward her. "What did you do that for, Morgana?" He said wearily as he collapsed beside the tormented witch. "You know that we can't be apart for too long" he rubbed his chest incessantly, like it would heal the magic that was disturbed.

"Don't remind me" she spat back before turning away from him. They sat in silence, one watching the ominous sun setting while the other one contemplating her life up till this moment of time. How did she end up here? In a storm of hate, resentment and denial. Hate for the unfairness of Uther's Kingdom, the resentment that she may actually share some of his blood and denial that everything she was feeling something for the kind sorcerer.

It seemed like a few hours had passed and each had not said a word. Merlin broke them out of this reverie by rising. "We should head back before the cold sets in" he turned to her and held out his hand.

Morgana scoffed before trying to rise herself... Until she fell straight back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked scanning her for injury. Finding then that she was touching her ankle as the source of her pain. He replaced her hands with his and summoned his caring ability into a healing spell. But he could not wield enough magic.

"Can you walk?" he asked her. She was busy staring at his long eyelashes as he neared. She couldn't focus when he was in such close proximity. "Morgana" he called to get her attention, she had wavered off.

"Well, obviously I can't. Did you not just see me fall?"

Without another word he picked her up. Like the bride she was probably never going to be, she wrung her hands around his neck. If her hate could be a motivator for her magic, Merlin probably wouldn't be able to walk, let alone carry her. Being in such close proximity with him gave her shivers and she hated to admit it - the good kind-

They arrived in front of the cave/shelter that Merlin had called their home for the past few months. He kicked the door open and she couldn't even describe how this intimate set up was ending on her nerves. She felt the sudden warmth engulf her and somehow she wanted more of it. Whether it was the fall that knocked out her common sense, or the heating spell that in the house, but Morgana grabbed him as he deposited her on her bed.

"What do you want?" he asked looking at her pale hand on his sleeve. As soon as his eyes met hers, he knew what she wanted. They were dark and the twinkle in her eye that shouldn't have been sparkled at him. This seemed to be a trap of some sort. A trap that man throughout time have stepped into dick first.

Merlin would have to be blind if he didn't see Morgana give him weird looks. He had never been able to fully understand what that look meant... Until tonight. She seemed all the drug he needed to relieve the stress he had on him right now.

He pulled away, erasing that perilous thought that past.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him till he sat a breath away from her face.

_This is wrong, I can't be doing this with her. Things are already compli- _Then their lips came together.

All of the raw passion that excited Morgana into doing this was waiting for her. The struggle for dominance was established as they kissed hard and fast. The room was filled with her elicit moans. She couldn't describe the feeling of power and rejuvenation that came from his lips. She had never felt this much of a pull to a man before, never been kissed this thoroughly but she thought that she could've been. Instead of wasting time arguing and throwing hissy fits with him she could've been doing this. This man's lips belonged on hers.

His hands couldn't stop themselves from latching onto her neck and pulling her closer. Merlin flung the door shut with his magic because no way was he stopping now.


End file.
